Heartfelt
by lovelytunes
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, a determined girl working for a non-profit organisation happened to meet a cold but ambitious loner guy while he was looking for hope at the obvious places one night. Their paths crossed and thus began their fateful story.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected

"Hey everybody! This is a latest 'Light of the world' Christmas fundraising effort...With each purchase of a candle, you can have your wish written down on its attached tag. Then, we'll light up your candle and along with your wish, we'll place it on this tall, lovely Christmas tree you're seeing right behind me! What a meaningful way to brighten up this season's winter cold...So don't let go of this awesome chance...Your wish on this breathtaking Christmas tree!" Yi Han chanted repeatedly by the crowded street for the past hour, yet no one responded.

Resorting to take a break, she crouched down on the icy cold concrete ground and waited wearily, wondering why such first day of the event would start off this badly. She continued to stare on helplessly at the sea of oblivious passers-by not bothering to give her a second look.

Like the rest who were only interested in their own motives for being about the town at this late hour, he trotted on in the midst of the scurrying people. In spite so, he has no idea of where he was heading towards in particular. Bearing heavy weight of unanswered doubts, his eyes affixed on the dim, plain pavement under him, he kept asking himself deep within what was the ultimate direction of all life existence.

From her spot, Yi Han stood up once more and persistently aimed to scan around for potential supporters in her mission for the night. In about a minute or so, her wandering gaze fell on a certain someone, who stood out from countless others. She was able to notice effortlessly that he wore a rather disheartened expression, despite the dark, poorly-lit area.

She grabbed the opportunity to race towards him and asked if he would like to purchase a candle from her.

He lifted his gaze hesitantly and was initially silent for a moment before questioning back, "What's the point of doing this?"

Yi Han was quite taken aback by his cold reaction. He simply stared on at her with an aloof attitude. She has no other option but to reply with a forced smile and cleared her throat nervously, "Actually, you get more than putting up a wish on a tree...If it's something that troubles you, I can even make it as a prayer request..."

He seemed not to be convinced in any way, "Then,...what will happen next?"

Now, Yi Han was even more at a lost. She thought hard and stammered, "Err...Then, God will answer our prayer!" After uttering, she was overly worried if that was the weirdest answer to give.

He considered her logic. For a while, a barrier of unbreakable silence surrounded them.

The whole time, she was pressured to give up her luck and retreat. Somehow, she did step back a little in preparing to leave.

"Alright, I'll buy from you," he agreed to at last.

After writing down his wish and passing the note back to her, Yi Han expressed with utmost gratitude, "Thank you, I'm sure that God will answer your prayer and may He bless you richly this Christmas!"

He nodded nonchalantly. However, just before going on his way, he advanced forward and added in a subtly serious tone, "If He doesn't, you had better watch out..."

Upon realising what she just heard, Yi Han felt her heart skipped a full beat. When she turned about and saw him walking on and disappearing down the endless stretch of pathway, she swallowed hard with apprehension, "Black coat and shirt...and dark pants...He sure looks like a gang leader..."


	2. Chapter 2: Chance

"Truly, last night was really a serious ordeal for your Granny, spending it in the ICU...Even all nurses here are grateful that she's all well now...Dong Hae, you're an awesome filial grandson...Alright, I'm done with arranging for Granny Lee's discharge, do take care of her," the nurse over at the front desk told him.

He nodded in acknowledgement, "Thanks, Miss Susie and your colleagues for your help last night...For sure, I will look after my Granny..."

The nurse smiled with pride, "Oh, wonderful..."

He then bade goodbye and left the desk to attend to his Granny. However, turning about, he carelessly knocked onto another hospital staff, causing the latter to drop some files she was carrying with her.

"I'm sorry...I'll get them up for you," he offered and stooped down to pick them up. While he did so, it was inevitable that the information on those random patients' records was seen by him.

"Thank you," the staff expressed as he stood up and returned the documents to her.

"Don't mention it...I was the one not being careful," he replied. As the nurse hurried into a particular room adjacent to the front desk, he felt rather awkward for a moment as the list of medical conditions he unawarely peeped at became sharply registered in his mind. He sighed.

The nurse then hurried into the room. Dong Hae was quite regretful for colliding into her at first.

"Oh, Yi Han...Glad that you're a patient girl...Sorry, it's Monday and I had to look through a whole week-long of medical history...Don't worry, just relax and I'll do your bloodwork," the nurse announced in a loud voice that turned out to be easily overheard by him by the hallway.

As the nurse went about her task into a far corner of the room inside, his gaze easily fell on a girl with shoulder-length hair seated near the opened door. His thick brows creased as a tinge of familiarity grabbed him.

It did not take long for him to clearly remember her - as he headed out of the hospital for a breath of fresh air along the streets nearby the night before - that Christmas tree candle-girl.

Flashback...

She was quite taken aback by his cold reaction. He simply stared on at her with an aloof attitude. She has no other option but to reply with a forced smile and cleared her throat, "Actually, you get more than putting up a wish on a tree...If it's something that troubles you, I can even make it as a prayer request..."

He seemed not to be convinced in any way, "Then,...what will happen next?"

Now, Yi Han was even more nervous. She thought hard and stammered, "Err...Then, God will answer our prayer!" After uttering, she was overly worried if that was the weirdest answer to give.

He considered her logic. For a while, a barrier of unbreakable silence surrounded them.

Present...

"Was it God, who answered hers, or his prayer?" He kept pondering.

As she was about to naturally glance outside the doorway, he instinctively ducked over to the side of the wall to avoid being spotted.

"That was close," he whispered with relief. Just then, he could not help but consider deeply the critical medical situation on those fallen records he saw a while back, which might possibly be hers.

On the other hand, Yi Han suspected if she had heard a soft murmur by a voice she came across at one time or another before.


	3. Chapter 3: Return

He walked up the steps of the concrete pavement before the Christmas tree and scanned about diligently. Yet, there was no sign of her.

Taking a look at his wristwatch and then considering the early hours of the evening, he gathered that it must be still early so she was not here yet. Thus, he decided to wait and got down to sit on the ground. The weather was getting colder by the minute.

After a span of three hours and transferring between a number of buses, Yi Han was finally fast approaching the place where she was to continue with her fundraising. Rushing all the way along the increasingly crowded street to make sure that she arrived at just about the right time, she hoped that tonight was going to be another smooth success.

Just as she came near her usual spot, Yi Han abruptly halted in surprise and squinted her eyes to be certain that she was not seeing things. She stopped right before a rather familiar-looking guy who sat dozing off before her candlelight Christmas tree on the ground. She gave both her eyes a strong rub again.

Amongst all supporters, he must be the least one she would expect to meet up again. Wondering what should she do next, her feet easily responded by approaching slowly towards his side.

She stooped down and still in overwhelming doubt, she lifted her freezing hand to wave lightly infront of his closed eyes, all the while gazing intently at them. There was still no reaction on his part and Yi Han figured that he must be truly indulged in a deep sleep.

She heaved a big sigh of relief and was about to leave him by himself.

"Don't go..." He suddenly woke up and reached out to grab her by the wrist just before she got on her feet once more.

She shrieked nervously as he did so unexpectedly. Next, Dong Hae was also doubting his

unreasonable startling impulse. Appearing extremely embarrassed, he reluctantly let go of her hand, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

As the words came out from his mouth, Yi Han questioned inside her, "A gang leader saying 'sorry'?"

They both got up amidst the awkwardness of the situation. Dong Hae was thinking hard of how to explain his reappearence. On the other hand, Yi Han also remained silent, as though waiting for him to clarify first.

"Well," he began. "How was yesterday?"

Yi Han was a little confused, "Huh? You mean our 'fundraising'?" She then pointed at the Christmas tree behind them.

He too sensed the ambiguity in his question, "Ah yeah..."

"Oh," Yi Han decided carefully how she would answer. "Not bad..."

He could not help but feel somewhat uneasy at their blunt conversation, "Can I take an active part in this?"

Yi Han could not believe if she had heard his extent of generous offer correctly.


	4. Chapter 4: Gratitude

She watched on from her spot behind a stand all the while when people went flocking towards the guy who strangely volunteered to help out the fundraising which she herself was supposed to be responsible in looking after. Not to mention, most of those eager buyers were young girls.

Yi Han ended up losing confidence of herself and sighed without help, "If only I was half as handsome...My, he sure can surpass my 100-candles sale record so far...Won't those teenages stop going after him like crazy?"

She continued to wallow in thoughts after thoughts of self-pity. However, before she grew aware of, that same guy who caused her unecessary empty feelings, Dong Hae had walked up to the stand before her.

Yi Han then became alert all of a sudden. He declared heartily, "All sold...You can hang up all 365 wishes any time now..."

She was taken aback, "Huh? Really, that's fast!"

He returned with a slightly detectable smile.

Yi Han again was at a lost, for she had not idea how to thank him enough.

He noticed she ran out of verbal expressions again, "Is that all you're gonna say?"

She looked up at him, seemingly rather blank and tried to prevent herself from getting tongue-tied. "Oh, well...I...er...why did you come back again tonight?" After blurting out, she was really uneasy at herself for asking such so randomly.

Dong Hae did wonderfully in suppressing a chuckle and was silent for a few seconds before replying, "It's just my gratitude..."

Upon hearing his brief answer, Yi Han found hard to buy it as his true words. She stated, "Anyway, I feel bad for having you to be here in the cold and selling wishing candles, so..." Before she could finish, Yi Han sneezed hard.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern after observing she was trembling a little and rubbing her palms furiously to warm up.

Yi Han sniffed, "Yes, I'm okay...but as I said..."

He added for her straight away, "You can have a way to thank me too..."

She was certain that he had spoken her mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Invitation

Flinging the long strap of her bag over her shoulder, Yi Han was heading out of her home the next morning to begin another day of routine. After locking the gate, she was about to set off to the nearest bus-stop when something caught her eye.

"Hey, did neighbour Lin get a new car? It's not like his usual taste?" she wondered and it was parked by the route she normally took.

Opening the door, he got out of the car to walk towards her. Yi Han stopped in her track, being so surprised and stared at him eyes widen.

He gestured with manners upon removing his branded shades, "Hi, morning!"

Yi Han almost could not believe that it was indeed him. She stammered, "You...How did you find this place?"

He replied flatly, "I checked out your 'Light of the World' non-profit organisation and they gave me your address..."

Yi Han gaped, "But...but...they don't simply disclose members' information to outsiders!"

He smirked, "Not when I am already a member..."

She blinked her eyes as though refusing to accept such surprise, "Huh? No way...how could you?"

Not wasting further time, Dong Hae persuaded, "Don't worry, I just want to take you to somewhere..." Before Yi Han could react fully to his uncalled for invitation, he already took her hand and led her into his car.

While on the road, Yi Han was most uncomfortable and her imaginations ran wild as to where in particular such a recent queer acquaintance would drive her too. Moreover, the pressumption that he was a tough gangster lingered in her mind restlessly. Last night, he was rather meek and friendly, but now, his attitude was back to square one.

In breaking the heavy silence between them, she uttered unintelligibly, "I...I...just want to warn you beforehand...that...you can't get much ransom out of me...I...am a loner and noone rich...Even the people I know are middle-class...So, you had better give up before it's too late..."

As he heard her, it was hard to make out her intention in telling at first, but soon he caught her meaning. He thought quietly in amusement, "Why, she's thinking that I'm kidnapping her? This is getting interesting..."

"Hold on," he coolly advised before stepping on the gas pedal.

"Oh," Yi Han was even more bothered and wary by him accelerating the car's speed again.


	6. Chapter 6: New Task

As they have arrived and Yi Han stepped out of the car, she did not expect the least that they would end up before a huge mansion. She gasped in disbelief and turned to him, "Why, weren't you trying to...?"

He smiled and took off his shades, "Do you seriously think that I am going to do that?"

"Oh," Yi Han scratched her head. She must have been going wild in her imaginations.

"Come, follow me," he told. They both then headed into the mansion.

Once inside, Yi Han was awed by the sight of its impressive elegant interior decor and bright spacious living hall that could well be bigger than her whole house. Looking up at the gleaming hanging golden chandeliers at the ceiling towering above them, she felt as if she was being ushered into a royal residence.

Not long, Dong Hae finally led her down the wide hallway into a particular studio suite.

She was overly confused and inquired, "Why did you bring me here?" Glancing about, she wittingly spotted an adjoining room and there through the see-through wall was placed a variety of instruments.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "So, you're a...a..."

He folded his hands before her before nodding to acknowledge her suspicions, "Songwriter...You'd thought that I am a gang leader?"

Yi Han blushed in embarrassment and tried to laugh it off uneasily, "Oh, how come you seem to be able to read my thoughts..."

He walked closer to her, "That's because, I can tell by your open expressions..."

Yi Han simply stared back at his penetrative gaze helpelessly, half wondering if he was gonna advance any nearer.

He stepped back, to her relief, and went on to say, "Remember that I said you have a way to thank me? Well, if you're willing to, I am currently looking for someone to pen the lyrics to my latest composition..."

Yi Han was even more astonished the moment he mentioned so. In her mind, she started speculating again, "Lyrics? My favourite exercise? Does he by any chance, know that I am an anonymous novel writer?"

As he faced her again, her bothered look tickled his fancy. It was as though overnight, he has grown sensitive to those undeniable hints displaying the naive girl being in deep thought every once in a while. He hid a smile and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "So, are you willing to help me out? I can give you any amount of compensation..."

She shrugged, "Actually, I don't mind any reward, but there are so many professional lyricists around. Why did you pick me to do this kind of job for you?"

"Well, I'm impressed by what you were doing for your fundraising activity over the past few nights," he gave the reasonable answer.

Yi Han nodded, "I see...Fundraising activity...So that's why..."

Since she accepted his explanation, he did not want to waste any more time. He dived straight to the point, "And, because of obligations laid out by the record company, I need to have your lyrics ready by the end of today..." Grabbing the demo mp3 out of a desk drawer, he handed it to her with a pair of earphones.

"Huh?" Yi Han realised that it might the reason why he would take her all the way here. "But, I can't guarantee..."

He then encouraged a-matter-of-factly, "You don't trust yourself enough? I once heard of a phrase - 'With God, all things are possible'...You're a Christian, right?"

"Oh," Yi Han never anticipated that one day, she would need someone else to remind her of this priceless verse from the Bible. She must not have been diligent enough.

He snapped, "Okay, I take it that you are accepting this job...You can start working on it...and I will be going out to buy our lunch..."

Yi Han looked at her watch, "Wow, time's fast..."

He then prepared to leave the suite. Before he headed out into the hallway, Yi Han was aware of something and called out, "Wait a minute, I still don't know your name!"

He cocked his head from behind the door and replied, "Dong Hae...Don't worry, I'll be back soon!"

As the door closed and Yi Han was left on her own, she sighed and repeated dreamily, "Dong Hae...Don't worry, I'll be back soon...Ha!" Flopping down onto a comfy chair, she smiled at herself for daring to imitate his mellow tone. Next, shrugging off all inclination to be slack before beginning the task at hand, she reached out for the demo to begin playing it.


	7. Chapter 7: Touched

Without realising it, sleepiness had overtaken her and Yi Han dozed off with her lyrics in hand by the table. The second hand of the clock ticked by relentlessly, despite her not being conscious at all.

At long last when she found herself awake, Yi Han yawned lazily and rubbed her eyes clear to behold the time. Upon noting that she had slept for two hours in a go, she became all flustered. Holding up the sheet of paper on which her lyrics was written, she figured and breathed hard in relief, "Oh, I did complete my work after all...Chen Yi Han...Chen Yi Han, I nearly thought that this was an impossible task! Good job!" She beamed with deep satisfaction.

Getting up from her seat, she felt something thick and warm fell from her shoulders. Looking over the chair, she saw that it was a actually an outercoat.

Confused, she wondered, "Is this mine?" Picking it up, the truth dawned on her that she remembered that someone wore it before.

"Oh, could this be that Dong Hae guy's one?" She uttered curiously. Next, she carefully folded it up and placed back on the chair.

"Anyway," she decided to work on first things first. Turning her attention back to her lyrics, she skimmed through for any needed modifications.

After a while, she deemed it presentable. She did not expect that her ideas would be look up to one day. Gladness filled her heart and clearing her throat, she started humming to the tune of Dong Hae's composition.

Little by little, she mastered the courage to attempt singing softly for the first time her self-penned song...

" As little children, we would dream of Christmas morn

Of all the gifts and toys we knew we'd find

But we never realised a baby born one blessed night

Gave us the greatest gift of our lives

We were the reason that He gave His life

We were the reason that He suffered and died

To a world that was lost

He gave all He could give

To show us the reason to live

As the years went by

We learned more about gifts

The giving of ourselves and what that means

On a dark and cloudy day

A man hung crying in the rain

All because of love

All because of love..."

"We were the reason that He gave His life..." Yi Han suddenly paused upon hearing a soothingly recognizable voice from a far side carrying on to sing for her the chorus a second time.

"We were the reason that He suffered and died..." She tried to trace the source and venturing slowly across the suite to the adjoining room divided by the glassy wall, she saw him there playing on the piano.

He looked up at her and then motioned to her as in directing them both to continue their duet together.

"To a world that was lost, He gave all He could give...To show us the reason to live," Yi Han found herself unknowingly drawn to his encouragement.

She regained her voice once more and joined him, "To show us the reason to live..."

Walking over up to him, she was touched by his perfect accompaniment of soulful music...Their voices merged pleasantly like a pure match made in heaven.

"I finally found the reason for living

It's in giving every part of my heart to Him

In all that I do, every word that I say

I'll be giving my all just for Him, for Him...

We were the reason that He suffered and died

To a world that was lost

He gave all He could give

To show us the reason to live...

He is my reason to live..."

When they had finally concluded, he gave her a well-deserved personal applause.

Yi Han took a deep breath and smiled contentedly. "Thank you," she expressed.

He got up and went over to her, "Well done! I'll take that..."

She smiled humbly, "Really, if there's any change you want to request, I'm more than willing to ensure it's..."

"You're not confident of yourself?" he spoke up halfway when she turned hesitant.

Locking with his resolute gaze at her, she considered his statement and was quiet briefly before adding, "Err...I know...I'm handing over my finished task to you, Mr Dong Hae!"

He stifled a smile, "Thank you...but this time it's also my gratitude for your prayers that my grandmother was able to be discharged from the hospital nights ago..."

Yi Han was taken by surprise yet another time, "Huh? Really? Thank God! How is she now?"

He let on, "She's all recovered now and resting upstairs..."

Yi Han was extremely delighted, "Wow! Awesome! God must love her deeply!"

He urged, "Why don't we set this job aside and I'll take you up to meet her...Then, we can have lunch together..."

"For sure!" Yi Han agreed enthusiastically and they hurriedly paced out of the studio together.


	8. Chapter 8: Reactions

Xiao Xun looked up from the working papers on her desk upon hearing a few taps on the door at the opposite end of the club office.

Getting a better view of the person who just showed up, she flashed a smile and waved at him, "Come on in..."

He then entered and she stood up from her seat to head over to the front where he was. She greeted in a friendly manner, "Nice to see you here again, Dong Hae...We had a nice talk the last time..."

He nodded and smiled in return, "Nice to see you too...Thanks for welcoming me as a member of this club..."

She was enticed by his pleasant attitude, "Oh, we're most glad to have you join us in the first place...You really helped us alot by promoting our latest Christmas fundraising campaign...Thanks to your efforts, all our wishing candles were sold out in the course of three nights!"

He did not expect her to know such, "Ah yes, but were you told so...?"

She got his hint right away, "Well, Yi Han let us know at once when you both were done with event..."

"Oh," he was bemused upon realising that she would let on to everybody about him that fast.

Xiao Xun's cheery tone somewhat changed the next minute as she disclosed, "However, I regret to say that the proceeds of as much as a thousand dollars might not be put to use immediately..."

He was suprised, "Why is that?"

She went on to explain, "The reason is that Yi Han called in sick a while ago and she will be heading to the hospital. She insisted on handling every bit and part of this fundraising project herself, because the rest of us don't have the time needed to personally select Christmas gifts for the orphanage children..."

What she said interest Dong Hae greatly. He added, "So those proceeds are meant for the orphanage children?"

Xiao Xun affirmed. Before she could mention any further, they were interrupted by audible repeated coughs distracting their attention from the doorway.

"My goodness, Xiao Xun...I forgot to hand you this cheque from our recent Christmas project..." It was none other than the sickly Yi Han who appeared and wearing a mouth mask.

"Oh dear, do you really have to come by?" Xiao Xun quickly went over to her side. "You are supposed to be at the doctor's..."

Yi Han was attacked by bouts of coughs again before she could reply. Yet, after noticing Dong Hae, she was dumbstruck, "Huh? You're here too?"

He grinned and his look assured that she was not seeing things.

Yi Han hurriedly passed on the cheque to Xiao Xun, a little at a lost again in his sight. She then turned to her best pal and said, "I...er...better head on to the hospital now...Xiao Xun, don't worry, I'll manage the gift selections by tonight...Well, see ya all!"

After bidding goodbye, she hastily marched out of the office, leaving even Xiao Xun wondering why the usual bubbly Yi Han suddenly seemed so abashed. She turned to Dong Hae questioningly and he at the same time, was quite doubting.

Consequently, his thoughts flashed back to that certain night...

She looked up at him, seemingly rather blank and tried to prevent herself from getting tongue-tied. "Oh, well...I...er...why did you come back again tonight?" After blurting out, she was really uneasy at herself for asking such so randomly.

Dong Hae did wonderfully in suppressing a chuckle and was silent for a few seconds before replying, "It's just my gratitude..."

Upon hearing his brief answer, Yi Han found hard to buy it as his true words. She stated, "Anyway, I feel bad for having you to be here in the cold and selling wishing candles, so..." Before she could finish, Yi Han sneezed hard.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern after observing she was trembling a little and rubbing her palms furiously to warm up.

Yi Han sniffed, "Yes, I'm okay...but as I said..."

He added for her straight away, "You can have a way to thank me too..."

Present...

Then after some hesitation, he decided, "Sorry, I think I should be leaving too. See you again, Xiao Xun!" He bade and urgently quicken his pace to leave the office.

Observing them both reacting to each other this way, Xiao Xun laughed, "Something fishy is going on between the two!"

Outside along the hallway, Dong Hae was scanning about trying to trail after her. When he finally did spot Yi Han, he rushed up towards her without a second thought.

"Hey," he called the moment she too noticed him. Yi Han displayed a curious look but did not bring herself to ask him why he followed.

On the other hand, he felt a little awkward, "Err...You're not taking the bus all by yourself to the hospital, are you?"

She answered the obvious, "What else do you expect I can do without a driver's license?"

They fell into intermittent silence for a while before he offered resolutely, "I'll take you there..., unless you're trying to avoid me..."

Having caught a cold, Yi Han's weak ears required him to repeat his precious, caring words again, which he did with the reluctance of a guy's shyness.


	9. Chapter 9: Opportunities

After they had been to the hospital, Dong Hae was driving Yi Han back to her home. There was not much verbal exchange taking place between both of them in the car, for most of the time, he was deep in thought...

Flashback to that day...

He nodded in acknowledgement, "Thanks, Miss Susie and your colleagues for your help last night...For sure, I will look after my Granny..."

The nurse smiled with pride, "Oh, wonderful..."

He then bade goodbye and left the desk to attend to his Granny. However, turning about, he carelessly knocked onto another hospital staff, causing the latter to drop some files she was carrying with her.

"I'm sorry...I'll get them up for you," he offered and stooped down to pick them up. While he did so, it was inevitable that the information on those random patients' records was seen by him.

"Thank you," the staff expressed as he stood up and returned the documents to her.

"Don't mention it...I was the one not being careful," he replied. As the nurse hurried into a particular room adjacent to the front desk, he felt rather awkward for a moment as the list of medical conditions he unawarely peeped at became sharply registered in his mind. He sighed.

The nurse then hurried into the room. Dong Hae was quite regretful for colliding into her at first.

"Oh, Yi Han...Glad that you're a patient girl...Sorry, it's Monday and I had to look through a whole week-long of medical history...Don't worry, just relax and I'll do your bloodwork," the nurse announced in a loud voice that turned out to be easily overheard by him by the hallway.

As the nurse went about her task into a far corner of the room inside, his gaze easily fell on a girl with shoulder-length hair seated near the opened door. His thick brows creased as a tinge of familiarity grabbed him.

...

As she was about to naturally glance outside the doorway, he instinctively ducked over to the side of the wall to avoid being spotted.

"That was close," he whispered with relief. Just then, he could not help but consider deeply the critical medical situation on those fallen records he saw a while back, which might possibly be hers...

Present...

The recall kept flashing back and forth in his mind that he could hardly kept it off. Before he knew it, he was already very much concerned.

To his right where Yi Han was, she began to feel uncomfortable for the silence. Still, she avoided glancing at him once in a while and yet, wondered what was exactly bothering him.

Without being particularly aware at first, Yi Han realised then that they had past her home.

"Please stop!" she cried and Dong Hae stepped on the brake hard, the impact throwing their bodies forward but seatbelts protected them.

Yi Han breathed deep with relief and so did him. "What's wrong with you?" she asked worriedly.

He turned to her with an apologetic look, "Sorry..."

She sighed, "Oh, sorry..." Gazing out of the window, she thanked God that they have not gone too far away from her place and that she only needed to walk a few metres.

"Anyway, thanks alot for this ride...See you!" She bade and got out of the car.

"But, hey..." He wanted to call after her. Somehow, his voice just trailed off and she had shut the door.

It was ironic. Even he himself did not understand what had gotten to his world. Was there something tugging at the corner of his heart for her? He leaned back against the cushion of his car seat and tried to make out what his intention was exactly in taking her to the doctor's and back home. He fought to clear up all frustrations and doubts. Then, when silence once again befell, he inadvertently noticed her bag of medication left on the seat across from his. She had forgotten about it and Dong Hae quickly reached over to take it before getting off the car.

Racing back down the sidewalk without delay, he ended up before her home. He was intrigued by this God-given opportunity and his lips curved into a grateful smile as he pressed on her doorbell.

"Oh dear, my...coming right up..." He could hear her hurried tone resounding from the inside. However, there was also the strange loud whoosh of some kind in the background.

When Yi Han did open the door, she got swayed strongly and nearly tripped had not Dong Hae grabbed her waist to provide support on time. "Whatever happened?" he was taken by surprise.

She felt a little uneasy being held in his arms and tried to regain her footing. By now, the sight of her flooded living room with waters reaching up to their ankles would have offered a clear explanation.

Yi Han expressed sheepishly, "The faucet must have been leaking all day...so...that's the only obvious reason why..."

He looked at her and then all around the place. In a split second, he remembered her medication in his hand and that she was still pretty sick at the moment.

Yi Han must have felt like cursing her day, having a visitor when her house was in a miserable state like this. She added again, "Err...Sorry, I don't think your visit is possible at this time, but I will..."

Before she could finish, Dong Hae had unwaveringly draped her slender arm around his shoulder and swept her off her feet, lifting her up from the ground with little to no effort.

Yi Han was most startled by what he did as a result. She stared at him with unbelief, "Wha-...What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?"

He simply returned her gaze with resolution, "Just tell me where your room is and I'll take care of these waters for you, okay?"

Yi Han was dumbfounded but after some struggles, gave in to him, "Oh, just straight...down...the hallway...and turn right..."

He made his way carefully through the flooded area according to her directions. Yi Han could not help feeling considerably overwhelmed by such unanticipated actions of his towards her.


	10. Chapter 10: Enthralled

After all things got settled at long last and the floors were mopped dry, he could heave a sigh of relief to call the job well done. With sleeves and pants rolled up, wet hands and feet having soaked in waters for the past hour, Dong Hae almost could not believe he would one day be involved in such chore. He really wanted to laugh at himself for his own strong will to help out.

Replacing those buckets, rags and a bunch of other stuff, he decided to head over to Yi Han's room to let her know that the problem had been solved. Now that he realised, he had been overly absorbed in the lengthy task for the most part back then and the whole house was so silent that he forgot all about her.

Knocking on the door, he waited. No response from the inside, which made him somewhat worried. After trying a few more times, he called, "Mind me coming in? Just want to tell you that the living room, kitchen and bathroom floors are all dry now...Are...you okay?"

There was still no reply. Dong Hae wondered and decided to open the door to see how she was at the moment.

As he entered, it could be seen that Yi Han has been asleep all the while. She was lying on the bed. He walked over to her side and she was not awaken by his light footsteps.

Approaching closer, he did not feel like disturbing her. Yet, he simply stayed where he was and observed her.

Her delicate face appeared rather serene and innocently vulnerable while asleep. He then tucked her under the covers for warmth. Her pale hands felt cold to the touch. It troubled him also as he began to be aware that her cheeks were particularly rosy red. Dong Hae softly placed his hand on her forehead and it turned out to be burning hot.

Anxious, he quickly went to the bathroom to fetch a wet face towel to put it over her head. Brushing aside her fringes, he grabbed a chair by the bedside and kept watch to make sure that the heat would go off.

As for Yi Han, she only stirred a little but remained in her deep slumber. He was near her enough to notice her faster breathing more apparent. Gazing with concern at the sickly girl, he unknowingly reached out to take her hand in his, sincerely hoping that her fever would leave. He could even feel her rapid pulse beating within his own grasp.

He could not take his eyes off her the entire time, only wishing wholeheartedly that she would get better. However, her hand was still icy cold. Ultimately, he resorted to close his eyes bracing against her tender fingers and prayed, "Please, Jesus...heal her..."

Then, beyond further self-denial, he gently kissed her hand whispering, "Sorry, I must have fallen for you long before admitting by now..."

He was certain that her faith and kindhearted personality brought clarity to his life. Lunging forward to feel her forehead again, he was consoled to find that it had cooled much.

It bothered him that she might not have taken her medication so thus, he rushed to the kitchen to perhaps, try preparing a suitable dish of meal for her.

There, in looking for a little bit of this and that, Dong Hae spotted some pieces of yellow post-it notes stuck onto kitchen pantry. He peered closer to read each of them.

"Monday's breakfast - Mushroom omelette, lunch - mushroom pie, dinner - penne with mushrooms, Tuesday's breakfast - mushroom burger, lunch - mushroom bolognese..." Dong Hae could not resist breaking into a chuckle upon saying them all.

"This girl..." he was bemused by her once again.


	11. Chapter 11: Warm Welcome

Within a short span of two days, Yi Han had fully recovered. Knowing something interesting must be brewing between the two, Xiao Xun arranged for Dong Hae to help out with the delivery of Christmas gifts to the orphanage the day Yi Han returned to work, despite reluctance on her part.

When both of them reached Miracle Life orphanage, they were greatly welcomed. As everyone saw Dong Hae for the first time, the children was delighted to see him and quickly became a favourite amongst them all.

To make their visit more special, Yi Han decided to sing their latest collaboration for the adorable children, which was also Dong Hae's composition. They all listened with enthusiasm and by the time she finished, everyone was clapping their hands in passionate response.

Dong Hae, who had been playing the music on the piano for accompaniment, then went up to join her before their overjoyed little audience.

Yi Han turned to him and inquired with slight concern, "You sure your record company really allowed this? The song hasn't been released yet..."

He assured her confidently, "Don't worry, I'd talked over with them, and since this is for charitable purpose, they had long agreed already..."

Upon hearing so, Yi Han heaved with relief, "Thanks, I was quite unsettled about this matter at first..."

Soon, the nun in charge of the orphanage interrupted their personal conversation. She announced with gratitude, "We greatly thank you both from the bottom of our hearts, Yi Han and Dong Hae, from 'Light of the World' club, for this wonderful performance...On behalf of all children of our orphanage, I would just like to offer some tokens of appreciation for your efforts as a gesture of our gratefulness for your being with us during such blessed time of the year, that is, Christmas!"

Dong Hae and Yi Han looked at each other questioningly. Next, one of the children went up to the orphanage nun and passed onto her some stuff.

The lady then went on to present them to Dong Hae and Yi Han and explained, "Our children handmade these crafts specially for you both...Hope you will like them..."

They noticed that the things were a pair of cute, elegant crown and tiara.

The children then declared, "Crown is for Big Brother Prince Dong Hae and tiara is for Big Sister Princess Yi Han..." They all then broke into hearty laughter. Even Dong Hae and Yi Han started chuckling.

A little girl stood up and said pleadingly, "Big Brother Prince Dong Hae, please help Big Sister Princess Yi Han wear her tiara...Please..."

"Oh," Dong Hae, drawn by her sweetness, nodded. He implied to Yi Han before taking the sparkling tiara, which she acknowledged.

He placed it on her head and fitted easily through her soft hair.

"You look great," he mouthed quietly while beholding her with a subtle smile when done.

"Huh?" Yi Han could not quite catch his words. Still, right away, the children started chanting for her to put on the crown for Dong Hae.

"Okay, okay...honey...will do it," Yi Han distractingly flashed an okay sign and quickly held up the piece of crown.

When both were already wearing them, it appeared that the children were not completely satisfied.

"Prince Dong Hae, kiss Princess Yi Han!" They all cried out loud.

Yi Han's eyes widen and could not help blushing. By her side, Dong Hae too did not expect the children would make such a request.

Both seemingly overtaken by shyness and avoiding eye contact, the children kept cheering on inspite of the nun's unsuccessful attempts to keep them under control until the atmosphere was really deafening.


	12. Chapter 12: Bliss

At the end of the day, they were walking awkwardly away from the orphanage to the car. Initially, both were rather quiet, each attending to their own thoughts but the longer the silence, the more Dong Hae wanted to break the unspeakable barrier between them.

Stuffing his hands into those warm pants pockets, he turned to her, "Is that your first kiss?"

Yi Han immediately stopped in her track. She faced him with a look as if denoting she did not expect the least he would brought such up, and stammered, "Why...why did you ask?"

Despite being sorry for bothering her with the question, he still added, "'Cause you seemed to be kinda nervous back when I..."

Considering his explanation, Yi Han sighed and looked away, "So it's pretty obvious already, huh?"

Dong Hae did not know what to express next, since he was aware that Yi Han was naturally conservative.

However, she then abruptly spun around to pat lightly the fringe over his forehead, trying to dismiss the topic, "There, it's just a slight peck by you on my forehead just now...Don't have to feel so burdened since the children all wanted it..." She then tried to put on a carefree smile.

Dong Hae was quite uncertain at first but he earnestly took her hand, saying, "What do you think of me?"

Yi Han was taken aback by his sudden seriousness and the way his gaze at her turned deep and steady. "Dong Hae? I...think...you're...nice...?"

His pair of engaging eyes did not waver, "Is that all?" He did not want to let go of her hand, which was now snugly entwined with his. He wanted to make his feelings clear for her to understand.

Yi Han was struggling to offer a better answer in the midst of the confusing mixed emotions he conveyed to her, "I...don't quite get it, Dong Hae...What do you want me to say exactly?"

He drew nearer to lessen the distance between them and uttered a little softer, "I have grown fond of you...Since the night we first met, no matter how hard I try, I just can't get you off my mind..."

Yi Han now realised more fully and doubts dissipated.

Dong Hae went on to conclude, "And my heart..."

She stared down and did not respond to his confession immediately. Even in the dark cold, his fingers gave her enough of warm and passion.

He waited, but she remained still. Gradually, he felt upset for not giving her time to be more prepared for this particular moment.

Finally, he decided to release her from his grasp.

Yet, Yi Han looked up at him once more and grabbed tightly onto his hand. She smiled gladly, hinting her acceptance of his fresh, inducing love, and Dong Hae did the same, with much breath of relief.

Basked in newfound happiness, he inched closer to her, causing his lips to brush gently against her tender baby-soft ones, and both reveled dearly in their ardent seal of a romantic kiss.


	13. Chapter 13: Clarity

It was one awesome fine day when Dong Hae took Yi Han on a bicycle ride along the countryside. Both have on one-half of a pair of earphones playing the latest release of his song, the one with the lyrics written by Yi Han. Refreshing winter breeze carressed their skin as he cycled on with her holding tightly onto him from behind.

When they finally came by a promenade overlooking the breathtaking shoreline, Yi Han suggested that they take a rest to behold the beautiful scenery.

Gazing onto the magnificent sunset, Yi Han gasped in delight as she pointed out, "Look at those different shades of golden colours...You can easily mistake this for a painting!"

He smiled and nodded, "Certainly...I have not seen such marvellous sight in years..."

In the midst of the wonder, Yi Han was suddenly overtaken by a dizzy spell. Dong Hae turned to her and was thankfully quick to react in catching her before she lost her balance. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Yi Han tried to steady herself once again. She shook her head, "Oh, I'm fine...Maybe it's been a long journey..."

He was not convinced in the least, "You sure? Yi Han, I better take you to the doctor's now..." He was about to hurry over to where the bike was parked when she stopped him.

"Dong Hae...You don't have to be so concerned...There's nothing wrong with me, just..." She paused to consider how she should explain.

"Just?" He was really bothered since that day of seeing her at the hospital. Much doubts regarding those medical reports remained unsettled in his heart. He hoped that it was not all he presumed to be.

Yi Han displayed a purely innocent look, "Just mildly anaemic...Not at all serious, because I skipped breakfast this morning..."

Upon hearing what she divulged, Dong Hae almost could not believe it to be this simple. He asked for greater assurance, "Then, the medical history which the nurse brought out when you did your bloodtest last week...?"

Yi Han appeared immediately confused, "My bloodtest? How did you know about that?"

Dong Hae turned sheepish as he fumbled for the right words, "Well, I was...was...actually..."

Trying to make out his reasoning, Yi Han slowly recalled...

Flashback...

As she was about to naturally glance outside the doorway, he instinctively ducked over to the side of the wall to avoid being spotted.

"That was close," he whispered with relief. Just then, he could not help but consider deeply the critical medical situation on those fallen records he saw a while back, which might possibly be hers.

On the other hand, Yi Han suspected if she had heard a soft murmur by a voice she came across at one time or another before.

Present...

She could understand it all clearly now. Folding her hands, she figured with a knowing smile, "So you were there in hiding..."

He scratched his head, "Sorry, I was not purposefully avoiding being seen by you..."

Yi Han sighed and dismissed graciously, "Anyway, those reports you saw were really not mine...They belonged to the previous patient..."

Dong Hae's face lit up right away, "Yes! Thank you, Jesus!" Overly glad and fully relieved, he lifted Yi Han off the ground in his arms and spun her around.

She laughed, "Hey, put me down...I don't want the dizziness to return..."

When he set her back on her feet again, Dong Hae still could not contain his happiness, "Words can't express how great I feel right now, you know...?"

Yi Han simply stared back at his deep chestnut brown eyes at their close proximity. She could empathise with his feelings. Touching his temple, she uttered softly, "I'm sorry,...didn't know it has been troubling you for this long..."

He smiled and kissed affectionately her honey-sweet lips in a loving embrace.


	14. Chapter 14: Thoughtful Exchange

Dong Hae turned on the lights as they came to a well-secluded basement level and showed her the area. Yi Han was rather amazed as she scanned around the place with a small elevated stage near the stairs where they came from and surrounded by a couple of chairs on a further lowered floor, impressing her like a little performing musical lounge.

She then turned to him, "Is this your secret hideout?"

He nodded lightly and smiled despite the nostalgia, "Yes, we used to do our songwriting here..."

Yi Han turned curious, "You said 'we'?"

He warmly affirmed and slowly went over to one of seats before the drum instruments back on the stage, "During my highschool days, some friends and I rented this place together to set up our own band regardless how much our parents are against this idea. Each one of us specialised in our own talents in a particular instrument...For the love of music, we came up with our group hits and performed for our schoolmate audience..."

Yi Han went up to him and beamed with pride, "That's awesome! You all had your gifted dreams and accomplishments, unlike me...It's so adventurous of you guys, bet those times must have been extremely exciting!"

He was assured by her encouragement, yet obvious wistfulness was displayed in his contrite gaze at her.

She could sense something was not right, "Dong Hae, I don't see anyone else here today...Your bandmates...?"

His eyes sort of glistened as he answered her, "Those were the days...After graduating, we all went separate ways...Me aside, they had all either immigrated or ventured overseas for career or education...We have never met again ever since..."

Upon hearing so, Yi Han felt deeply for his yearning and looked around the empty basement. She sat down beside him, "Dong Hae, I understand...Now, you're solely the only one who carried on the band's musical endeavor...You have a faithful and pure devoted heart..."

He turned to her and managed a relieved smile, taking her hand, "Now, I know that I am finally not alone, caused I mastered up the courage to share our story with you..."

She was glad that his mood got uplifted, "Hey, it's time to show off our belated Christmas gifts we had so painstakingly brought along!" She eagerly pulled him along over to a wide table by the end.

Taking her big and heavy bag of stuff, Yi Han quickly dug out a small one first to not dampen the atmosphere. "Here, guess what it is?" she teased.

He felt the neatly-wrapped thing inquisitively, but it did not take more than two seconds before its strong aroma already reached his senses. He chuckled, "It must be something baked, am I right?"

The face of the expectant Yi Han fell right away, "Not a fun game...You're too smart!"

He requested, "Then, can we have it opened?"

She simply shrugged. Dong Hae went ahead with her permission and found out there were inside really adorable heart-shaped chocolate cookies.

He playfully remarked, "Wow, it's like having Valentine's at the end of the year...Another season of love..."

Yi Han pouted, "Is that a joke or a compliment?"

He caught her uneasiness and set down the bag of cookies before closing their distance to draw her near to himself, "Thank you, for all that you've done...I am really touched and love them all..."

Being so close against his firm chest and awareness of the rhythm of his heartbeat, Yi Han wrapped her arms around his waist to connect with his warmth. "Sorry and you're welcome..."

As they revelled in each other's embrace, Yi Han was being reminded of yet another item halfway and pulled apart instantly. "I nearly forgot!" She exclaimed in flustered mode and hurried to take out another last bigger piece of stuff from the huge stocking-like bag.

Dong Hae could not help but bemused at her quick change of haste. He joined her in helping to unwrap that more mysterious gift.

"How's that?" Yi Han folded her arms together in brimming confidence.

As for Dong Hae, he almost could not believe his eyes. There on the table was presented an astoundingly creative design and delicately decorated in dazzling colours and outlines, a fascinating cake shaped and made realistically like a mini keyboard.

On it and above the keys were written, "To Dong Hae, Merry Christmas with Love, Yi Han..."

As he read, she was elated. Looking up at her, he appeared somewhat stirred ardently.

His quietness and ambiguous response momentarily bothered Yi Han. She gradually went over to his side hesitantly.

Just before she could uttered a word, he reached out to hug her tight and kissed her affectionately, sending Yi Han's heart pace racing like crazy.

When at last they pulled apart, Dong Hae was nearly close to tears, "Thank you, so much, Yi Han...for everything...your love is a most precious gift from God..."

She smiled at him, "Come on, your love is just the same...You won't want a girl to wipe your tears, would you?"

He looked at her and then to the side, in an attempt to rub his moistened eyes. However, Yi Han took his hand and tenderly dried his tears together. As she locked gaze with his still deeply emotional ones, she raised her heels and kissed his eyelashes lovingly.

He hugged her passionately again. Later, he revealed to her also another considerably-sized gift in a case he had brought along.

Yi Han gasped, "This...one...is..."

He smiled, "A double 'two-in-one' guitar..."

Yi Han touched it cautiously, "But, why...are you sure it's for me?"

He nodded, "Sorry, I am a bit stingy this time...This guitar is meant for two persons to play together...They're joined together as one piece..."

She was still blurred, "Huh? I can't play..."

He took her hand and led them to sit down together on the stage, "I saw one of your wishes on the Christmas candle tree...You wrote that you would like to learn music through the most easiest way..."

Turning to him seated right behind her, with their faces barely an inch apart, Yi Han blushed upon realisation.

He smiled at her innocence and grabbed a coat by the side to drap over them both, shielding against the poorly-heated basement. He then fondly placed Yi Han's hands and positioned them on the lower guitar, despite her watching on cluelessly.

He turned to her and promised, "I'll teach you...just trust in me..."

Looking at him a little uncertain at first, she soon found irresistible determination in his eyes. "Yes, I will," she agreed and let him guide her, dedicating her reliance on his offer.


End file.
